Poco romántico
by Hatte
Summary: Había sido un viaje largo. La verdad es que Bonnie no extrañaba mucho aquél pueblo, excepto algunas cosas, o muchas. ONESHOT.


Bueno, cumpliendo con uno de mis propósitos de este año -que es publicar algo- les traigo aquí mi nuevo oneshot. Esta basado en la saga de libros de Vampire Diaries, no en la serie de TV.

Y aclaro: no fue escrito con intenciones de beneficiarme monetariamente. Todos los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y... ahora también a Warner. Yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Ah, por cierto, muchísimas gracias a Pami por betearme, y soportarme cada día. Si quieren leerla este es su perfil: **.net/u/893823/**

* * *

Poco romántico.

Había sido largo, eternamente largo. Bonnie y su familia acababan de llegar de su gran viaje a Orlando, se dirigían en un taxi a casa. Por fin.

—_Bien, me hacía falta salir un rato de este pueblo fantasma—_pensó Bonnie sin entusiasmo, la verdad es que le debía mucho a Fell's Church.

Su valentía, si es que le podemos llamar valentía; el desarrollo de sus poderes psíquicos -eso fue gracias a ella misma-, su intuición -muy acertada, cuando la expresaba con tiempo-, sus amigos, grandes e incomparables amigos, todo eso se lo debía a este pueblo.

Debía aceptarlo: extrañaba su cuarto, su baño y definitivamente a Meredith: habían sido tres largos meses de vacaciones y ella no había podido llamarla, excepto psíquicamente. Bonnie se había metido en la cabeza de esa chica unas dos veces por mes, pero no era suficiente para ella, quería saber más.

Extrañaba a Elena y a Stefan, desde que se habían ido a Europa apenas supo de ellos, no es que Elena tuviera tiempo y se conectara mucho al Messenger teniendo un súper-cuerpo vampírico al lado y todo un continente que conocer.

Y Matt, como olvidarlo. Con él no había hablado hacia ya tres meses y unos días, ya que él no pudo ir a despedirla al aeropuerto, aunque le había pasado un mensaje al móvil.

Y también extrañaba a Damon, bueno, no era extrañar de extrañar, era de… De que ella estaba segura de haberlo visto antes de partir, y no lo extrañaba para nada más, no señor...

Olvídenlo, Bonnie lo extrañaba todo, excepto la rareza de aquel pueblo.

El coche se detuvo frente a la casa de los McCullough y por alguna razón Bonnie se sintió feliz -aparte de poder respirar tranquila, había algo más allí-

La Sra. McCullough fue la primera en bajar con sus maletas del coche luego de haberle pagado al chofer.

—_Que extraño_ —pensó Bonnie, sin embargo se limitó a agradecerle al señor taxista y se bajó del auto con sus maletas.

Subió las escaleras sin intenciones de mirar atrás, entró a su cuarto y lanzó su equipaje a un lado, se tiró en la cama reconociéndola como "su salvadora" y dejó que Morfeo se la llevara.

___________

—¡Bonnie! Despierta querida, debes bajar _—_dijo la Sra. McCullough.

—No quiero, quiero dormir _—_La voz de Bonnie parecía casi un sollozo, tomó su almohada y ocultó su cara rápidamente.

—Linda, tienes que hacerlo, te espera una sorpresa _—_Sin decir más, la Sra. McCullough quitó la almohada de la cabeza de su resignada hija, le dio un besito en la frente y salió del cuarto.

Bonnie gruñó, debía bajar y definitivamente no quería, prefería llamar a Meredith… Y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando recordó que no tenía saldo. Debía bajar a buscar el teléfono.

Con pasos lentos _pero seguros_ bajó los escalones y cuando pretendía cruzar a su derecha para ir a la sala, se detuvo en seco.

Dos cabezas rubias estaban mirándola, sonriéndole: Elena y Matt.

Dos cabezas castañas estaban mirándola, sonriéndole: Meredith y Stefan.

Bonnie eligió gritar. Muy fuerte. Y correr aún más rápido en dirección al grupo. Vaya que los iba a matar… De un gran y feroz abrazo.

Unos minutos después una Bonnie lloraba sentada en un mueble junto a Elena y Meredith, mientras Stefan y Matt se sentaron en muebles separados.

—No lo puedo creer… Ustedes son… _—_sollozó_—_son…

—Somos los mejores, lo sé Bonnie _—_aportó Meredith.

—Que vanidosa, le estás quitando el trabajo a Elena _—_siguió sollozando Bonnie entre risas de sus compañeros.

—¡Hey! _—_Y Elena lanzó un cojín directo a la cara de Bonnie.

Y más cojines llovieron mientras una llorona Bonnie que estaba en medio de la guerra sintió un pequeño, _muy pequeño_ vacío en su interior.

* * *

Eran más de las 1:13am cuando la Sra. McCullough los invitó cortésmente a dejar su casa, pero Bonnie no los dejaría marchar tan fácilmente.

—Bonnie, prometo venir a verte mañana, no me iré a ningún lado _—_Elena tomó la cabeza de Bonnie y la ubicó en su regazo maternalmente_—_ Te prometo que mañana tendremos un día fantástico y…

—Espera Elena, ¿cuál es tu nueva definición de fantástico? No estoy de humor para volver a mis tiempos de juventud _—_bromeó Meredith.

—Mi definición de fantástico es un día de compras SÓLO NOSOTRAS, luego un picnic y no sé, ya veremos después.

—Vaya, Elena Gilbert no tiene un plan _—_Detalló Matt.

—Ya veremos que pasará _—_sonrió Stefan, que había estado muy callado, más de lo habitual.

—Vuélvanme a prometer que los veré mañana… _—_Bonnie salió del regazo de Elena para mirar los rostros de todos con sus enormes y tiernos ojos café.

—No nos mires con ojos de perrito a morir…

—¡Prométanlo!

—Lo prometemos. _—_respondieron todos al unísono, excepto…

—¡Matt! Promételo.

—Bonnie, Elena acaba de volver al pueblo, ella siempre que vuelve nos provoca tantos problemas que… _—u_n rotundo golpe en la cabeza interrumpió el poético discurso de Matt.

—Eres un estúpido Matt, un estúpido al que Bonnie quiere mucho, así que has tu promesa y cállate antes de que te mande a volar _—_dijo Meredith medio en serio, medio jugando.

—¡Auch! Bueno, Bonnie, te veré mañana. Lo prometo.

—Bien, cuídense.

Todos se despidieron y tomaron los diferentes caminos rumbo a sus casas, mientras una sonriente Bonnie subía a su habitación, seguía teniendo el presentimiento de que pasaría algo que la haría más feliz.

Llegó a su cuarto y notó la ventana abierta, no le importó, el viento era agradable, cuando se disponía a tumbarse en su cama de la misma manera que había hecho hace unas horas, vio una pequeña nota de papel, la cual leyó después de sentarse.

"_¿Sabes? Siempre odié la época de romanticismo._

_Y odio la cursilería, no va con mi aspecto._

_Quizás hoy, gracias a la luna llena que brilla extraordinariamente, decidí hacer una excepción._

_Bienvenida a Fell's Church._

_D._"

Bonnie sintió como le saltaba el corazón mirando aquella nota, sintió una ráfaga de viento entrar por la ventana, y antes de poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, en sus piernas encontró algo.

Una rosa roja.

Una nueva nota en su cama, la leyó.

"_Del mismo color de tu cabello y con la misma delicadeza de tu piel"_

—Este no puede ser Damon _—_pensó Bonnie sonrojándose mientras le daba una rápida mirada a su cuarto, no había nadie, aunque la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta.

Una nueva nota apareció en su cama tras una nueva ráfaga de viento desde… Algún lugar de su casa.

"_Lo había olvidado, también es del mismo color de tus mejillas._

_Y sí, soy yo._

_¿No es suficiente mi marca personal?_

_Vamos, no me hagas ser romántico._

_Uhm..._

_No, no lo seré."_

Bonnie rió al visualizar –casi imaginar- un cuervo negro salir por su ventana. Se dirigió a ella y antes de cerrarla dijo a la nada:

—Me gusta lo poco romántico que eres.

Sabía que él la escucharía.

* * *

Un estudio reciente de Oxford reveló que darle al link que se encuentra al lado del globito de dialogo hace rebajar :O


End file.
